Hi Hi no Mi (Devil Fruit)
Strengths Strentness: Wind. Weakness Solar Eclipse: Its connection to the sun results in a lessening of strength during the night and a complete loss of Firebending during a solar eclipse (see below). Weakness: Water. Usage Attacks * Fire Lion Roar: Range: (30m ~ 40m) The Fire Lion Roar is a roar of fire. It's form like a lion. And k-dog can throw whit is voice about. * Fire Clone: Range: Unknown K-dog can form a clone made out of fire. Anyone who touches the clone will be burned. But K-dog is shown using a sub-version where the clone can repair itself, given it isn't wet, and can use it's own body as a source for fire. * Fireballs: Jabs and punches produce miniature fireballs and missiles of flame. These can be charged up (refer to Charged Attacks) to create larger slower bursts, or swift repetitive strikes to keep opponents off balance. * Blazing Rings & Arcs: Spinning kicks or sweeping arm movements create rings and arcs to slice larger, more widely spaced, or evasive targets. * Fire Streams: K-dog can shoot continuous streams of fire from their fingertips, fists, palms, or legs. These streams can be widened to create flame-thrower like techniques. K-dog is often seen using this technique to damage or destroy villages or towns. * Fire Bomb: A more short range attack, K-dog can create a flame at the end of a limb, and thrust the flame down in a explosive burst. * Fire Daggers: Creating blowtorch-like jets from the fist or fingertips to use as close range sword-like attacks. These lack the ability to actually block physical objects though. * Fire Blade: A more advanced version of a blazing arc, K-dog can narrow their fire arcs to create thin blades of fire that they can launch at their opponents. * Shield of Fire: Creates a protective fire shield around the front of, or the whole body of, a Firebender that can deflect attacks and explosions. May be a less powerful version of the Wall of Flames. * Heat Control: K-dog appear to have the ability to control heat. Using this technique, K-dog can heat liquids, like water or tea, heat metal to scalding temperatures, or melt ice. * Fire Disks: A whirling disk of flame, used at long range. * Wall of Flames: K-dog few defensive abilities, either a situated explosion or controlled inferno, this wall concentrated flames acts as a barrier to incoming attacks. It may be a more powerful version of a Fire Shield. It not only protects against attacks, but when used right, can be used to stealthily escape from foes. * Heat Redirection: Heat absorption allows for the absorption of heat from one source by one hand and passing through one's body and out the the other hand. * Fire Augmentation: K-dog can also control the size and intensity of any nearby flames and can draw them in and manipulate them at will. * Fire Jet Propulsion: K-dog is able to conjure huge amounts of flame to propel themselves at high speeds on the ground or through the air. * Flares: K-dog is able to create powerful flares of heat capable of blasting through regular metals and destroying stone with ease. * Long-Range Multiple Fire Whips: K-dog can procure up to five simultaneous fire-whips (one from each limb, one from the mouth). Each fire-whip is also very wide and they move in a similar fashion to squid or octopus tentacles. Lastly, they have enough destructive power to demolish large rock formations. * Blue Fire: K-dog can control the intensity of is fire power, reflected in the color of the flames. This blue flames are more efficient than the standard yellow and orange flames produced by lesser forms of attack, channeling more energy into the attack and likely traveling further without dissipating. * Breath of Fire: Resembling an exhaling flames, the breath of fire involves K-dog devil fruit energy out of his mouth, mixing air from the lungs with the flame creating a wider, hotter blast. With its wide, encompassing range of fire, the technique allows for staving off multiple opponents and is also shown to be able to instantaneously warm the body even under extremely cold temperatures. * Kasairyū (Pyroclastic Flow): Comming Soon....! See Also * Hyo Hyo no Mi (Devil Fruit) Category:Devil Fruits